RWBY: The Death Of Yang Xiao Long
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: This is an AU where Yang has died of her wounds, the same wounds that she had sustained while fighting Adam at the end of Volume 3.


AN: I've never written a FanFic like this before. I was actually just inspired to write this when I just read a FanFic where Ruby died. I actually feel really bad for writing this FanFic. But I want to at least write one FanFic like this. This will be a one-shot. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: This is an AU where Yang has died of her wounds, the same wounds that she had sustained while fighting Adam at the end of Volume 3.

xxxxxx

It's been two years since Yang had died at the hands of Adam Taurus during the fall of Beacon. The remaining members of RWBY were heartbroken and saddend by her death. It took Ruby, Blake and Weiss several months to stop crying and a lot of therapy to move on from Yang's untimely death. When Ruby was first told of her older sister's death, she broke down completely and she wouldn't stop crying which is understandable considering how much she loves Yang. But after both Weiss and Blake had told her that Yang wouldn't want her to be sad at the fact that she had died, Yang would tell Ruby not to cry and move on. And that's exactly what she did.

Weiss was heartbroken that the girl that she had a crush on had died but she was more worried about both Ruby and Blake. It wasn't long after that Weiss had learned of Yang's death that she had ran to the hospital to check on Blake and Ruby who had also went to visit Blake in the hospital. Weiss was at the hospital within minutes and when she finally made it to Blake's hospital room to see her and Ruby holding each other close and crying into each other's shoulders.

Weiss had ran over to them and she took both girls into a hug and all three girls had cried for the death of their best friend and sister. When Blake was told of Yang's death, she had went into severe shock and it took her several hours for her to snap out of it and she was herself once more. All three girls had stayed at the hospital until Blake's stab wound had healed. It was only a few days later when funerals for Yang, Pyrrha, Penny and Ozpin were held.

All of the people that had cared for them had showed up. Professor Glynda Goodwitch, Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen and even Yang's Mother, Raven Branwen had shown up and Weiss's older sister Winter Schnee had shown up and all of these had came to pay their respects to the fallen who had died protecting the ones that they had loved and cared for.

Ruby, Blake and Weiss cried at all four of the funerals, but they had broke down the most at Yang's funeral. Ruby could barely walk to Yang's casket before she had collapsed to the ground in a heap crying her heart out. Weiss couldn't believe that a such a strong willed person like Yang Xiao Long could die. It had almost broke her will to live, but that's when she had realized that Yang wouldn't want her to be sad, Yang would want her to move on and be happy. And so she did move on with Blake.

Blake was also heartbroken because of Yang's death, since she was her partner for all of team RWBY's missions. It took her years to move on with her life and be happy with Weiss, but she did and both girls were very with their relationship. Blake and Weiss had helped her her up from off the ground and to Yang's open casket so that all three girls could give Yang a final goodbye.

Once Yang's funeral was over, there was a funeral procession to the cemetery where Yang was going to be buried. Ruby, Blake and Weiss had cried even more, it took them awhile to stop crying, but they did eventually and they all took solace that one day, that they would all be reunited with Yang in death, when they themselves would die.

Once the funerals were over, there was a dinner held to celebrate the lives of their loved ones and also to remember the good and the bad times, the sad times, the fun times and the amazing times. They may be gone now, but they will never be forgotten. They will live on forever in the hearts of the people who cared for them the most while they still among the living. It took several years but they had eventually had moved on their lives, But Yang, Pyrrha, Penny and Ozpin will forever be in their hearts.

xxxxxx

xxxx-Many Years Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Ruby had became a famous huntress, and Ruby and Jaune had fallen in love and they had gotten married. Blake and Weiss had fallen in love and got married. It took them a long time, but they had finally got rid of Adam Taurus and the The White Fang. Adam Taurus had been arrested and The White Fang had been dismantled. And the Grimm had been wiped out of existence completely even though it took several years for the extremely hard task to be done.

It was done well, but there was many casualties on both sides before the war was finally over and world of Remnant was finally at peace and Yang, and the rest of the fallen who had died during the fall of Beacon could finally have peace for their deaths were not in vain, but that they had reason and that their deaths had meaning. It was when Ruby, Blake and Weiss had died in their sleep of old age that they were finally reunited with Yang and their fallen friends. And all of their souls were finally at peace.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all have it, my very first DeathFic. I actually teared up while writing it. I hope that y'all will like it. As always please read review.

xxxxxx

AN Edit: RubyMaiAckerman, thank you for pointing out what I had missed. And I've also rewritten it somewhat. As always please read & review.


End file.
